


【高银高】第十四夜

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 7





	【高银高】第十四夜

我还有很多的话想和他说。

坂田银时突然想到。

中央塔的废墟已经被清理了一小半，在歌舞伎町充满了施工声音的街道上，那时他手里拎着便利店的塑料袋，看着新八和神乐阳光下向前的背影，突然想到。

我还有很多的话想和高杉晋助说。

我还有很多的话没有和高杉晋助说。

这个念头不知道什么时候出现，静静的蛰伏在他的心底，不分昼夜的侵食着他心脏的某一处血肉，却又总是不超出那一小块。仿佛夜晚的时候被蛀空了，白天就又恢复了；正午被蛀空了，夜晚就又恢复了一样。

就仿佛他给高杉晋助留下的就剩下那么一小块了似的。

怎么可能是那样的呢？事实上，他最近开始比过去几年都更加频繁的想起高杉晋助，有时候是夜深人静的时候，但更多的是当他走在街上的时候——在他骑着电动车在交通信号灯变绿左拐的时候，在他在阳光下修理着别人家木制的房梁的时候，在他拎着一盒布丁从超市走出来路过有小学生在堆沙坑的公园时，在他脸上带着笑容说着茄子帮约会的男女照相的时候。

很随机的、没有什么象征意义、也没有什么规律的，他不断地想起高杉晋助。

之前他去源外那里修DVD机，新八和神乐吵得厉害，他走在街上的时候还满脑子都是少年少女吵吵闹闹的声音，走进源外阴凉的放满机械的厂房里时却突然忘记了自己是来干什么的。

源外背对着他在拧螺丝，金时过来搭话的时候他才发现自己一直站在那里没有说话。

然后他想起来源外的儿子过去是鬼兵队的机械师。

他想起来了来到江户之后第一次见到高杉是在一个祭典上，对方的刀顶着他的腰间，离得很近，带着一如既往嚣张又中二的欠扁笑容。

然后是什么来着。

哦，对了，DVD机。

他又想起来了。

这倒也不意外。他走出门的时候想。高杉晋助是坂田银时生命中那么重要的人，会想起他，不意外。

是这个样子的。

但是20岁的高杉晋助是什么样子的呢？21岁的？22岁的？23岁的？24岁的？25岁的？26岁的？

他的思维在想到年份的时候突然变得有点迟钝，仿佛不一年一年的数过去就没有办法数清楚一样，甚至产生了一天一天数过去的冲动，不过很快就打消了这个念头。

对了，他那时候又在干什么呢？

坂田银时又开始一年年的想。

20、21、22、23、24——

他应该知道的，但是他不知道。思维似乎有点滞涩，他重新站起身。自己现在这个样子一定有点狼狈吧，如果被高杉看到肯定又是一顿嘲笑——说到底那家伙的脾气压根就没法让人坐下和他好好对话，说说也就罢了，真的坐在一起喝一杯的话甚至可能还不如真选组的那群家伙——太过的自我中心，我行我素，不听人劝告，眼高手低，还总是一副天下老子最大的样子。

擅自决定着一切。

银时站起身伸了个懒腰准备出门，一边随手拿起木刀插进腰带里，一边又想到自己有一段时间没有见到桂了——人形版的伊丽莎白怪物英灵志士Z倒是时不时遇到，但是那家伙压根不是能够正常对话的设定。

说起来要穿紧身衣至少把长发也塞进头套里啊。

桂那家伙仿佛从私塾时期开始智商就在均匀的下降，目前也仍然稳健的保持着这个趋势。可喜可贺。

还有就是另外的题外话了。有一两次，也只是仅仅有那么一两次，银时在笑的时候会突然忘记了自己在笑什么。

有一次是和MADAO坐在公园聊天的时候，帮忙装修的工程太累银时搞到一半跑出来偷懒，嘴里叼着棒冰瘫在椅背上，听MADAO说起最近的一个热门落语节目，哈哈哈的笑起来，笑到一半的时候却突然觉得大脑一片空白，记得自己仿佛觉得一个东西很好笑，却忘记了那个东西是什么，叼着棒冰僵在那里。

“所以说他们还邀请我去上下一期节目，银桑，你觉得这算不算是终于就业了啊——”MADAO继续说着。

银时叼着棒冰，头从椅背上倒着垂下去，大脑充血，抬眼看着天空。

算什么。

我为什么在这里。

这里……是哪里？

江户？歌舞伎町？那是什么？

他突然近乎漠然的想着。

所幸下一秒钟他又很快重新反应了过来，坐起身，嘲讽的话如同每一次一样出口，顺便还打算敲诈上一顿的酒钱。

另一次……另一次似乎是和土方十四郎在喝酒的时候？又或者是冲田总悟？还是山崎退？

也不对，他从来不和总悟或者山崎在一起喝酒的。

那就是土方？那时候说什么了？

好像是喝醉了，他那时候问：“对了，你还记得当时定食屋老板的葬礼吗？”

当时可是一通几乎荒唐的可笑的紧张闹腾。

“都怪你怕鬼吧？”银时听到自己抱怨，“如果不是你那么害怕，银桑我完全能够carry全场的！”

“闭嘴，是你怕吧！”土方反驳。

“不，我不怕了。”银时吵嚷着说。

“哈？别搞笑了——”土方嘟嘟囔囔，“老板，再来一杯。”

不，他的确不怕了。

银时突然大脑里只剩下这一个想法——但是他不怕什么？他刚才在说什么来着？

他只是突然觉得自己似乎见过太多陌生人的鬼魂了、幽灵、亡灵、怨灵、还有灵魂交换、还有什么其他的东西，简直就是被整蛊了一样。他坐在那里以一种近乎上帝视角的漠然看着透明的酒液，突然在想——那些东西不也就只是半透明的而已吗，有什么好怕的呢。

有什么好怕的。

他有什么好害怕想起高杉晋助的呢。

他有什么好害怕回忆起对方，害怕突然意识到他其实并不是那么了解对方呢。

高杉那家伙本来就没有人能够了解吧。小时候还会挺可爱的笑，长大之后就连这一点优点都没有了，从一个娇生惯养的小少爷，长成了一个唯我独尊的中二病。过去他和假发就已经预言过了，这么发展下去，高杉未来绝对会走上犯罪分子的不归路。

说起犯罪分子，昨天神乐非要嚷嚷着神威绝对在江户，整个人陷入了狂暴的状态，仿佛下一秒钟就要去再揪几撮星海坊主已经不存在了的头发，新八在那里抓狂，而银时自然是懒得管这种事情的。

成年人有自己的生活，要工作养家，要吃饭睡觉，要打小钢珠，还要……打小钢珠。

银时坐在台机前面的时候如是想。

神乐今年多大了？16岁？她的哥哥应该多大了？没有设定集这种东西银桑又怎么可能知道呢，简直是强人所难。想要嘲笑高杉果然是老牛吃嫩草需要和自己心理年龄相似的中二病患者混在一起，这种时候不知道对方的具体年龄还真是让人浑身不舒坦呢。

面前屏幕黑下去的时候银时能够模模糊糊看到里面男人的倒影，一如既往懒洋洋的样子，天然卷好像比平常还要乱一些。

他承认，这句话其实听着有点奇怪。本来就是这种乱糟糟的天然卷，怎么还有一般乱和特别乱之分呢？

说实话他自己也不知道。

只是过去有人这个说过。一个特别娇生惯养的小少爷这么说过。

银时漠然的抬手一按按钮，重新开始了下一盘。他今天的手气很好，很快就专注了起来，罕见的抱着比进去时候更多的钱出了小钢珠店，喜滋滋的想要去给自己买两个布丁，却在路上遇到了小玉，面无表情的询问银时什么时候付这个月的房租。

“之后肯定，之后肯定。”银时举手保证着，表情上面写满了不可靠，“就是——”

小玉看他没说下去，歪头疑惑的看着他，等待着下文。

银时看着她，突然笑了起来，抬起手，把手里的钱放在小玉的手心里。

“算了，这些够了吧？”

说起来神威叫那家伙晋助？

“不够呢银时大人。”小玉说，“您打算糊弄我也请拿纸钞不要拿钢镚。”

为什么呢。

“知道了啊！但是今天就这么多了啊！”

当时自己为什么没有叫——不不不，算了，自己叫那家伙晋助的场面一想就起一身冷汗。

“好吧，那我明天会继续去找您。”

神威叫他晋助的时候……是什么语气来着。

中二病和中二病果然有特殊的沟通方式啊。

银时懒洋洋的挥了挥手，扭头向着街道的另一头走去，走进便利店的时候才想起自己把布丁的钱给小玉当了房租，只能嘟嘟囔囔的感慨果然做人不应该太过守时上交房租——

哦对了，还有。

他的确是不喜欢宇宙的。

拒绝辰马那家伙其实也很大程度上是因为这点。

空荡荡的、黑漆漆的、如同孤岛般漂流、如同浮萍般流转。

等等，这么诗意的说话方式，实在不是很像银桑我啊。

我的说话方式应该再……嗯，就是再那个什么一点，再坂田银时一点，再符合银魂的风格一点，当然也绝对不是再懒散废柴一点的意思，总之就是要再那么那个一点，再不像高杉晋助一点！

不不不，和那家伙没关系吧，就是再那么那个一点点的宇宙就行了吧！对的对的！充满着天人的、阴谋和尔虞我诈的、一看就不合适银桑这种善良守序市民的宇宙！

坂田银时想着。

那时候他突然停下脚步，一个转身，蹲下身。

“疼吗？”

路边摔了个屁墩的小男孩抬头挂着鼻涕傻乎乎的看着他，旁边的年轻妈妈警惕的道着谢，一边把对方拉起来。

不疼啊。

不疼就好。

对了，自己之前在想什么来着。

银时觉得自己最近可能的确是老了，记性不怎么好，有时候像这样就会忘记之前的思绪，站在阳光下，总感觉皮肤有点发痒，仿佛不适应一样的发热着。

也许是同一天的晚上，又或者是第二天的早上，当那种阳光的热度已经完全消退了的时候，坂田银时突然在早上刷牙的时候想到：人是不用所有部分都活着的。一个人即便有些部分已经死了，只要心脏还在跳动——不，即便心脏有一部分已经死了，只要还有什么在那里，就仍然能够很好的活着。

人类就是这样的生物。这样的生活方式是值得骄傲的。

他想着，吐出漱口水，对着镜子检查了检查有没有鼻毛露出来，疑神疑鬼的敲了敲镜子确定没有什么忍者藏在里面，然后才重新用凉水拍了拍脸，伸着懒腰走了出来。

神乐在抱着电饭锅吃早饭，电视机里放着星座占卜，说狮子座的人今天会被最在意的人思念。

听起来和他没什么关系。

银时坐下盛饭，不情愿的打了个鸡蛋倒了点酱油，厌烦着吃着鸡蛋拌饭。

……其实味道还不错。

可是我还有很多的话想和他说。

我其实真的、还有很多的话想和他说。

前两天下雨，而在第三天的时候坂田银时突然开始做梦，梦里都是血，高杉晋助身上大大小小的伤口流出来的血，在地面上淤积成灿烂如同花海的红。高杉在那里弹着三味线，坐姿悠闲，抬起头的时候笑容随意。他的笑容意外的不带嘲讽，面孔在鲜血中模糊逐渐变得有那么一点年轻的少年意气，但是鲜血从他完好睁着的左眼、从他脖颈深可见骨的伤、从他胸口洞穿的孔洞、从他腿上交错的刀伤、从他锁骨胸膛间的弹痕、从他几乎断掉的手臂里不断地溢出，耀眼得如同在发光。

那个梦里银时想起自己还没有听过高杉弹三味线。攘夷的时候他们经常去花街，那时候高杉看起来并不是会乐器的样子。

他是什么时候、在哪里学到的这种装逼的乐器。

我还没有听过啊。

梦里高杉的手指拨弦，但是声音总是微弱，不知道为什么和他的话语混在一起，融成了如同鲜血一样的红。

流啊流的没有尽头。

那里面有我的名字吗？

我还没有听过啊。

至少让我……听一次啊。


End file.
